Duplicate
by Potterfan89
Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the only one too double? slight spoilers for Journeys end but nothing major. SLASH! as usual JANTO


**Warning: I am going to have to warn people who haven't seen journeys end that they shouldn't read this. Nothing major I don't think but maybe a few minor spoilers. Also this is pure smut Ianto/Jack goodness! Turn away now if you are offended by man on man stuff!**

Disclaimer: I am not trying to make money from this!

Summary: What if the Doctor wasn't the only one to be split into?

A/N: I can't lay claim to actually coming up with this idea, it was one that developed from a conversation on facebook about journeys end. ENJOY!!

* * *

**Duplicate**

"What?" said the Doctor; his chin was dangerously close to hitting the floor.

"No way." Said Martha, who was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing.

"This is just what we need!" Exclaimed Mickey

The second Doctor and 'Doctor Donna' went to get a closer look at the new discovery. Rose, Jackie and Sarah Jane were just staring, utterly dumb struck.

"Personally I think it's fantastic." Said Jack.

"You would." Mumbled Mickey.

"You know," The Doctor said as he started running around the TARDIS, searching for the required equipment. "I always thought two Mickey's was bad but this, this, this is, I don't even know what this is. But I do know that whatever it is, it can't be good. One fixed point walking around the universe is bad enough, 2 could…" the doctor stopped pacing, a look of horror fixed on his face. "OH god!"

The Doctor walked over to what was a very naked duplicate of Jack and started poking him with a long metal stick. "OK can you talk?"

"Of course I can talk." Said the duplicate. "I can do a lot more than that too." He winked at Donna. "Now Doctor if you're not going to put that stick any where would you kindly stop poking me with it."

"Oh god he is exactly the same!" Said Mickey

The Doctor continued to examine the duplicate, "Oh this is fantastic." The Doctor had the universes biggest grin.

"See I told you it was." Said the original Jack

"Oh this is amazing, it's only temporary thank god, but still its stunning." The Doctor let his eyes study the duplicate.

"Now Doctor if you're going to continue to look at me like that, maybe we should go, elsewhere."

The Doctor cleared his throat and turned away. "Now what's happened is; our Jack is a fixed point in time and space, he can't die and well certain parts of the universe don't tend to like him. The Medusa cascade for example."

"So the Medusa Cascade created Jacks exact double?"

"Yeah, and it happened because it happened to me, so she saw that happen and well copied it."

"My head hurts." Said Jackie

"But as long as Jack goes back to Cardiff and STAYS there the results should reverse themselves in 24 hours."

"So I get 24 hours with my exact double?" The original Jack looked like Christmas had come early.

"Yes, but you can't take him out and play tricks on people, I think you should keep him at your base. God you would cause absolute mayhem."

"Oh I can live with that." Jack looked over to his double and said; "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am."

"Ianto." They said in unison

The original Jack pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number. While he was doing this Mickey said;

"Um maybe we should get the double some um, clothes."

"Oh god good idea." Said the Doctor

The second Jack was getting dressed when the original ended a conversation which consisted of; _'Gwen?' 'Yeah it's Jack, everything is fine yeah.' 'Listen shut up for a second, go home to Rhys for awhile' 'Oh I don't know, say 24 hours.' 'OK bye.'_

"Doctor?" said the now dressed double.

"Yes?"

"Could you drop us off at the Hub?"

"Sure"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mean while, underneath the Roald Dahl Plass, Ianto Jones was sitting on the sofa picking at the lose bits of thread. Gwen had just left saying that Jack told her to go home for awhile, so all he had to do was wait. Wait for the man he loved to return home from saving the universe, 'Wow my life is really weird' he thought to him self. Waiting was the hardest bit, sitting in an eerily empty Hub with an exploded Dalek.

Ianto heard the sound first, the familiar whooshing he remembered from Torchwood one and from when Jack disappeared almost a year ago. Looking up he saw it materialise in the middle of the Hub, the door to the blue box opened to reveal Jack. Ianto ran straight up to him, pinned him to the side of the TARDIS and started to devour his mouth. Ianto needed to feel every part of Jack; it was the only way he would be certain that everything was OK that the world really hadn't ended.

"Now that is HOT," said a familiar voice

Ianto jumped away from Jack, he was blushing furiously but when he saw who said it his face showed nothing but confusion. "What the fuck! Jack?"

"Wow Martha you were right," said Rose, sticking her head out the door. "He is Hot."

"Where can I get one Jack?" said Donna

There was a battle going on inside Ianto, part of him wanted to blush from what the women were saying. And the other wanted to faint because of the fact that there were two Jacks standing in front of him.

"OK so you're probably a bit freaked out." Said the Jack Ianto was just kissing.

"A bit? A bit? There's fucking two of you, how… how did this happen? Wait which ones which? Have you been cloned? Is this some fucking weird Dalek experiment gone bad? Oh my god this is so weird?"

"Um perhaps we should leave." Said Jackie

"Yep, sounds good." Said the Doctor

Jack gave the Doctor a look that clearly said, 'don't you dare make me do this alone'. The Doctor just returned it with on that said 'have fun'. Jack looked like he could have killed the Doctor as the TARDIS dematerialised.

Ianto went and sat on a chair at one of the desks, mostly to stop him from falling over. He kept mumbling things like 'So weird' and 'completely fucked up'.

"Yan? Are you OK?" Said the original Jack.

"Nope"

"Alright well um… seeing how the Doctor so kindly left, I'll explain." The two Jacks lent against the desk either side of Ianto.

"Its kind of complicated but apparently the medusa Cascade doesn't like me and well it doubled me. It's only for 24 hours and then sadly I become one man again."

"Oh god, this is the weirdest day of my life."

Jack and Jack smiled to each other; Ianto immediately knew they were up to no good. It was bad enough when one Jack had that look in their eyes (the first time led to the invention of 'naked hide and seek') they reached down and made Ianto stand up.

"Jack, what are you doing?" but Ianto's question was answered by one Jack standing behind him to begin kissing the sensitive bits of skin at the back of his neck. The other captured Ianto's lips.

"Jack… this… not fair… weird."

When the one behind ran his tongue over Ianto's ear, his knees buckled, he would have fallen if it wasn't for the one in front holding firmly onto his hips.

"Oh fuck!" Ianto moaned

"I thought you said this was weird Ianto?" said the duplicate behind him.

"OH fuck that" Ianto wrapped and arm around each of the Jack's necks and pulled them in deeper, Ianto broke away from the kiss and said; "This really isn't fair."

The two Jacks set their sights lower as they undressed Ianto in impeccable speed; soon all he was wearing was a very proud erection. The doubles did something that made Ianto groan in delight and his manhood ache as the need to be touched doubled, they captured each others lips and started to remover the others clothing. Ianto knew that this was probably the weirdest thing he would ever see, but somehow he found himself not caring in the slightest, he couldn't deny that Jack was hot and this was the most erotic thing he had ever and would ever see.

The duplicate reached into a drawer to find the necessary supplies, while the original puller Ianto onto the floor. The concrete was cold but Ianto didn't care, all he cared about was getting as close as humanly possible to both of the Jacks. Ianto was too busy to notice the kisses that Jack was placing all over his body to notice the other slip behind him.

His presence was only made known when Ianto felt two fingers inching their way into his entrance. Ianto moaned as they started to prepare his oh-to-willing body, Ianto could only just think straight with this and the Jack in front taking advantage of all of his weak spots.

When the duplicate entered him, he couldn't help crying out loud; pleasure was gripping every inch of his body. All coherent thoughts were thrown out the window when he felt warmth suddenly surround his member. If Ianto could think straight he would be thinking that this was slowly losing his mind in the best way imaginable.

It wasn't long until he came into the originals mouth. The feel and sound of Ianto's climax was enough to push the duplicate over the edge. Once his thoughts had come down to earth, he noticed that the originals erection was still standing tall. He moved to relieve him of it he was stopped by the duplicates hand on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto sat back and watched Jack reach his climax, helped along by… himself. 'This is so weird' Ianto thought 'but I really don't care'. He could tell that this was shaping up to be an interesting 24 hours.

* * *

**What did you think? Let me know.**


End file.
